The True King of the Host Club
by nvMyAwesomeness
Summary: Tamaki has always seemed like a caring guy, but could it all be an act? **This is a first-person hook up story. It has been written so that you, the reader, can imagine having romantic relations with Tamaki Suoh.**
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki Suoh

Chapter 1

Tamaki Suoh: The "king" of Ouran Academy's infamous Host Club. I was very skeptical of him. I would constantly ask myself _Is this guy really as kindhearted as he seems? Is he really all that gentlemanly?_ There was just no way that I could see such an amazingly cute guy also being as sweet as Tamaki Suoh.

Haruhi always laughed at me when I brought this up to her. She would always say, "That's Tamaki-senpai for you. Overly dramatic, and as kind as can be." She may be my best friend since we were four, but I just could not take her word for this issue. Ever since I surprised her with my own scholarship to Ouran and accidentally stumbled upon the host club myself, I have hardly been able to believe a word she says about these guys for some reason or another. They are all just too weird.

I started observing him more closely during school. _He must have a weak point in his nice guy act_ I thought. Finally, I decided to be his guest during Host Club hours one day. This brought confusion and curiosity to all the guests and the hosts alike. I had always sat with Haruhi when I ever decided to attend their clubs activities, which was surprisingly often. He had tried several times to get me to call him "Daddy", but to me, it seemed wrong on _so_ many levels.

"Alright, so how does this work?" I said as I sat down on the couch across from him, smirking. His regular customers all gave me death glares. It seemed that they did not like sharing their precious Tamaki with a so-called commoner, such as myself.

"Any way you want it to work, my princess," he said leaning in and gently holding my chin. His face was mere inches from mine, and I thought he was going to kiss me. My face turned a deep shade of scarlet as he asked me, "How _do_ you want this to work, my dear?"

_Am I __that__ attracted to him?_ I mentally asked myself when I felt the blush on my cheeks.

"I-I'm just here to observe," I said rather embarrassed and angry as I pushed his arm away. _How could he respond to my question so quickly? Does he even care about these girls?_

"Ladies!" Tamaki exclaimed, and all of his guests swooned. "I am honored to introduce you all to my daughter! Isn't she just adorable?"

"Tamaki Suoh, you know damn well by now that I am not your daughter," I said bluntly, which caused him to sink slowly into his seat and fight back tears. His other guests quickly moved to comfort him, and I fumed as he quickly recovered and rose back to his feet in attempts to win me over.

I admired his efforts, but what I didn't understand is why he tried so hard to get _my_ approval of all people. He gave a rather long speech about how the host club was a family, and that, since I am Haruhi's best friend, that immediately made me part of it. Or at least, I _think_ that was what he was saying. I stopped listening as soon as he referred to himself as "Daddy".

It was another grueling hour before the club activities ended, and as soon as Haruhi walked her last few customers to the door, I fell into her arms.

"HARUHI!" I whined.

"What?" she asked, rather annoyed at me being too lazy to hold my own weight. She dropped me, allowing me to land rather hard on my butt.

"Why did you let me do that?" I asked, standing in the process.

"Do what? Sit with Tamaki-senpai? Because you told me not to stop you. You said you needed to 'find a way to see through his act', which I told you was pointless," she said, kind of laughing at me.

_Damn. Why was she always right?_

"But you know not to listen to me!"

"Yes, but I had other people to deal with. Remember, I still have to pay off a debt."

I pouted at her, sulking.

"I need to go home. I have a lot of homework to do tonight. I'll call you later, _if_ I get done," she said, walking out of Music Room 3.

I hadn't noticed, but during our conversation, everyone else had left, too, and I was left alone, or so I thought. As I was about to leave, I heard the door of the hosts' changing room open. I turned around to see Tamaki coming out of the dark room.

"Oh, hey! You are still here!" he said in his sultry voice. He seemed rather excited to see me.

"Yes, I'm still here. I was talking to Haruhi, and didn't notice that everyone left."

He walked past me to the exit. He reached over to the wall and turned out the light. _Is he trying to make a move on me?_ I thought.

"Are you coming?" he asked. "We're probably the last ones in the school, so we should probably walk together, like father and dau-"

"I am not your daughter," I reminded him.

"Oh, right," he said. He tried to respect that it made me uncomfortable, but I could tell that it hurt him.

We walked out of the abandoned music room together, and into the dark hallway. I was a little shaken because I had never been in the school at night. Since it was rather dark and I couldn't see well, I was pretty nervous. We walked in silence for a few moments. I had strayed a bit ahead of him, and he began walking faster, trying to catch up with me. All of a sudden, Tamaki grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward him. I fell into his chest, and I grabbed him around his waist in order to keep from falling down. He smelled of the most amazing cologne I could ever imagine.

I quickly regained my composure and realized how I was standing, and I blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet than before.

"Tamaki! What's up? What are you doing?" I yelled at him as I pulled myself away.

"Stairs," He said coolly and pointed at the grand staircase I almost toppled down.

"Oh… Thanks… I guess," I managed to say through my surprise. I didn't even see the staircase. _Maybe he does care_ I thought.

He looked a little hurt when I added "I guess", so I corrected myself.

"Uh, Tamaki?"

"Hm?" He still had a hurt look in his eyes.

"Thank you… Like, a lot, Tamaki," I said, beginning to slightly blush again.

"You're welcome, my dearest dau… I mean… You are very welcome," he said, catching himself this time, blushing as well.

We began walking down the stairs together. I didn't go down more than three stairs before I tripped again. Tamaki caught me, and we fell together. He wrapped his arms around me, and buried my face into his chest as we rolled down the stairs together.

When we finally stopped tumbling and I pulled my mind together, I realized that Tamaki was lying on top of me. He realized it only moments after me, and began apologizing frantically. He got off of me as quickly as humanly possible, and helped me up.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked worriedly, grabbing both of my hands.

"No, I-I'm not hurt. Are… Are you hurt?"

"Of course not! I am completely fine- I am more worried about you. No broken bones? No internal bleeding? Nothing? Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yes, Tamaki. I am completely, perfectly, one hundred percent fine."

"Oh, thank God!" he exclaimed as he pulled me toward him in a tight embrace. His right hand held my neck gently so that once again my face was buried in his chest. He held his left on my lower back, and for some reason or another, I wanted us to stay like that for a while.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Daddy was… I mean _I_ was extremely worried you were hurt. I don't know what I would do if you had gotten injured. I would have felt like it was my fault. It _would_ have been my fault. I don't think I could live with myself if-"

"Tamaki," I interrupted.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, worrying again.

"You should stop babbling so much."

I moved my head and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, which grew very warm very fast.

"You…Y-You…"

"Is the always articulate Tamaki Suoh unable to form a proper sentence?" I asked, teasing him.

"No! It's just that… I-I…uh… I always thought that I would...umm…You know…"

"No, I do not," I said smirking at him as he let go of me, and stood tall, probably trying to pull together some pride or something – I never knew this guy's motives.

_What's his deal? Is he that upset about me not letting me call him "Daddy"? Is he that bad when it comes to teasing?_

He took a deep breath and then said, "I thought I would be able to pull the courage together to make…the first..." He trailed off, blushing the deepest shade of scarlet that I had ever seen.

_The first?_ I thought. _The first...The fir—HOLY SHIT HE LIKES ME! How could I not have seen this?_

He must have seen my thoughts through the melodramatic faces I was subconsciously making because the scarlet on his cheeks turned so dark that it was almost violet. I had never seen Tamaki so embarrassed before, and I laughed a bit at how absolutely adorable he looked.

I could see tears forming in his eyes as I girlishly giggled at him. Immediately, I covered my mouth and tried my hardest to stop laughing, but I couldn't. As a tear began flowing down his face, I was able to stop laughing.

"Oh, Tamaki! Please don't cry!" I said gently, reaching out my hands to hold his face. "It's not like that, I promise!"

"Th-Then, what is i-it like?" he asked, trying not to sob.

It was my turn to take a deep breath. "Well, Tamaki… You see…well…umm…"

_Great. Now I can't articulate a proper sentence._

Tamaki caught on to that, and his tears suddenly disappeared, as did the majority of the redness on his cheeks.

"So… You…um…too?"

"We sound like barbarians who need speech therapy," I managed to say through my oncoming blush.

He laughed at this. "Then I guess you would not mind if we stopped speaking?" he asked in the sexiest voice that I have ever heard.

"If…we…OH-"

As soon as I understood his reference, I got cut off by a pair of perfectly shaped lips being pressed onto my own. He gently wrapped his arms around me in the same fashion as before as I put my hands on his neck and shoulders. I parted my lips gently and allowed him to slowly slide his tongue in. He pulled me in closer and began softly massaging the back of my neck, which sent a huge shiver of pleasure down my spine. He felt it, and pulled me even closer. His tongue became adventurous, and began to tickle my own tongue. I lightly bit his tongue and began playing a little with my own. This time, Tamaki was the one to shiver full of pleasure. He held me even tighter, so tight that I nearly lost my balance, and him along with me. We sort of slowly and awkwardly fell to the floor. It didn't matter how awkward it was, though, because I was having the time of my life!

Sitting in his lap now, I wrapped my legs around him tightly as he tried to tighten his grip on me._ I bet we can't even be separated by a crowbar!_ I though joyously. All I had wanted for a long while was just a single chance to get a kiss from Tamaki Suoh. _Instead, I have received an entire make out session with him!_

I couldn't believe it!

I truly could not believe it!

The passion!

The romance!

The… _Guitar solo?_

I realized that my phone was ringing. Tamaki pulled away from me with an almost confused look in his eyes. I reached into my back pocket for my phone. _Damn you, Haruhi! I thought you had homework!_


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki Suoh

Chapter 2

"Hey girl!" I answered the phone like nothing had happened, but I was in despair.

"Hi! I finished all my homework. Do you want to come over and watch that movie that you bought yesterday?"

"I can't tonight. I'm kind of…busy tonight."

_I didn't lie to her; I just didn't tell her everything._

"Oh well. I guess I'll turn in early then," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi! I just…" I stopped myself.

_What am I supposed to say? It's not like I can just tell her that I am hooking up with the guy I believed her to have a crush on._

"Just…what?"

"I'm just really busy tonight. I'm sorry."

"It'll be fine," she muttered. "I was just really excited for it."

"We can watch it when there is not so much to do, okay?"

_Hang up, Haruhi! I love you like you were my own sister, but damn it, why won't you hang up?!_

"Alright. If you need any help, you know where to find me," she said.

"I know. I'll call you if I do need help. Later!"

"See you in the morning!"

As I hung up, I realized that I had subconsciously gotten up and crossed to the other side of the hall. I sighed deeply, and crossed the hall back to Tamaki, who was now standing as well.

"Maybe we should both head home," he suggested awkwardly.

"But... I... Okay, sure."

We walked down the hallway together even more quietly than before. _What the hell do I do now?_ I thought as I glanced at him. Before I could think of anything, he spoke.

"So... Maybe sometime...we could...you know...hang out?"

"Sounds like fun," I said, trying to hide my beaming smile, which I failed at doing. He laughed when he saw how happy I was. The next thing I knew, my hand was in his, and he was lacing our fingers together. He pulled my hand up to his face and gently kissed it, and I blushed a rosy pink. That made his smile grow even larger than mine.

When we got to the front door of Ouran Academy, I noticed it was raining, and rather hard as well. I had walked to school today instead of driving since the weather had been so beautiful that morning. A beautiful limousine pulled up to the front steps, and a man stepped out with an umbrella.

"Please allow me to give you a ride home," Tamaki said, practically begging.

"How could I say no?" I said with a big bold grin.

The driver walked Tamaki and I to the limo and opened the rear door. We both climbed in, and Tamaki scooted as close to me as he possibly could.

"You know that there is more than one seat, right?" I joked.

"Yes, but the best place to observe your beauty is up close."

I don't normally blush because of cheesy lines, but that one took the cake. I was as red as a cherry.

I told the driver where I live, and he smiled at me and said, "Of course, madam," as he put up the privacy shield between the front and rear section of the car.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I grabbed Tamaki around the neck, pulled him close, and kissed him forcefully on the lips. He immediately responded with grabbing my waist and moving me so I was sitting straddled on his lap. His kissed grew softer and softer until I could barely feel it any more. I opened my eyes to see him beaming at me.

"Close your eyes again," he whispered into my ear.

As I did so, he lightly kissed me on the right cheek. He then kissed my jawbone. As his kisses slowly moved down my neck and to my collarbone, I would hear him quietly chuckle to himself because each time he kissed me, a shiver would run down my spine.

"Do you like this?" he whispered into my ear.

"Y-y-yes," I whispered almost breathlessly.

Another chuckle from him. "Good. I'm glad."

He moved his kisses slowly across my collarbone, chuckling quietly after each. He found great entertainment in my pleasure.

He released my waist and unfastened the top button of my blouse. I let out a quiet moan of pleasure as his soft kisses slowly went lower. Another button, another moan – and he was quite enjoying this. His kisses started moving back up slowly and made it back to my lips. He kissed my lips gently as he slowly turned and laid me down on the seat, straddling himself on top of me.

I had the advantage now. I pulled him down quickly, and kissed him even more passionately than before. He kissed me back with just as much passion as I was supplying. His lips, softer than satin, squeezed my bottom lip gently. He once more slipped his tongue out and ran it across my lower lip, sending another shiver through my entire body. He chuckled and did it twice more, and, to his pleasure, received the same effect each time. His tongue slipped past my lips to play with my tongue once again, and I reached up and undid his tie and four of his buttons. I placed my nervous hands onto his exposed chest. It was smooth and warm and just oozed manliness. He could feel me trembling with each touch, and he pulled his face away from mine, smiling brighter than the sun.

He sat up, pulling me with him. We just sat there, him smiling in his goofy way and staring into my eyes endearingly. He drew me closer, and held me in his embrace for a moment. I felt a warm tear run down my face. _Am I crying?_ No, it was Tamaki who spilled over a few tears, which didn't really surprise me, but under the circumstances…

"Tamaki?" I asked coyly.

"Yes?" he responded and sniffed a little.

"Why are you-"

"Parce que… Je t'aime, mon amor," he whispered softly into my ear.

I gasped slightly at this statement, which made him bury his face in my neck, thinking that was the wrong thing to say. I picked up his head and looked him straight in the eyes, and smiled. Those beautiful violet eyes were all I needed to confirm it. I knew I felt this way since the first time he saved me from the stairs.

"Je t'aime trop, Tamaki," I whispered back at him. His smile grew bigger and bigger. Even more tears began to flow down his face as he held me tighter and kissed my cheek.

"Heureux, Tamaki?" I asked as a tear escaped one of my own eyes.

"Oui," he said, laughing gleefully.

I grabbed his chin with my thumb and forefinger and turned his head to face mine. I then pressed my lips to his as hard as I could. It quickly softened into another sweet, passionate kiss. Tamaki slowly moved his hand underneath the back of my shirt. He ran his middle and ring fingers across my lower back, which caused me to jump and squeeze him tighter out of surprise. This made him laugh at my vulnerability. He knew that I was powerless at this point when it came to his seduction techniques, and I knew it, too.

Tamaki moved his hands to my front. _Could he be doing what I hope he is doing?_ I thought excitedly. However, it was not exactly what I thought. Being the gentleman that he was, Tamaki rebuttoned both of the buttons which he had unbuttoned earlier, and returned his hands to my waist.

I broke our kiss to laugh at him.

"Only you, Tamaki, would rebutton a girl's blouse during a kiss! You are such a dork!"

"But, I am _your_ dork," he reminded me.

"Yes, yes you are," I said beaming.

"And besides, a beautiful girl, such as yourself, does not need to show that much skin! You don't want men to get the wrong idea!"

"I shall repeat it. Tamaki, you are such a dork!" I said, rolling my eyes.

I laughed to myself and leaned in for another kiss. As he leaned in, I reached behind me to grab his hands. As our lips gently brushed against each other's, I moved his hands to where I wanted him, which made him pull his entire body back. He was blushing profusely, not sure how to respond to my silent demands.

"It's okay," I whispered, smiling.

"B-but... I-it's not appropriate for a young lady to-"

"Shut up," I whispered, trying to move closer to him.

I placed my hands on his red-hot cheeks, and pulled his face gently toward me. Kissing him again, I removed my right hand from his face and placed it on his left hand. He laced our fingers tightly before I could pull my little stunt again. He put his right hand on the back of my neck again, massaging it as before. He received the same reaction as the last time, a huge shiver that ran through my entire body, this time causing me to tense up for a moment. I felt him smile, and he moved his lips to my neck. He gave me a quick peck, then smirked in pleasure when another shudder of indulgence ran through my entire body. He gently nibbled the side of my neck, and I jumped slightly in surprise as he did so.

It seemed he found it extremely fun to surprise me because he unlaced our fingers and placed his hand carefully upon my chest, meeting my silent demands with a nervous brush of his left hand. I slightly jumped again, for I was not expecting this in the slightest. I opened my eyes to see that Tamaki's face was blood red. I smiled at this, and I could not help but giggle at his adorable nervousness. I had never seen the guy so nervous in all the time I knew him.

As I giggled, he quickly retracted his hands from my neck and chest, pulled his face away, and blushed an even darker shade of crimson that I never knew existed.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he stuttered as he tried not to cry from embarrassment.

This only made me want to full-out laugh at his adorable face, and I couldn't help but do so as I pulled him into a tight embrace. His face was nearly hot enough to burn, and was getting hotter as I continued to laugh at how amazingly beautiful he was. _Wow! I really misjudged him! How could I think his kindness and sincerity was ever an act?_ I thought to myself as I turned my head to kiss his red-hot cheek.

"Tamaki, I love you," I said with all my sincerity.

Cooling down, he pulled away and took both of my hands into his own.

"I love you, too."


End file.
